


Untitled

by Far_Away



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away/pseuds/Far_Away
Summary: NOT COMPLETEDonly posting to store





	Untitled

He pulled the laces tight on his boots, the studs underneath grinding harshly against the concrete floor of their changing rooms. The loud chatter amongst his team mates around him was strangely settling to him now after so long of knowing them all. It was his final year, and it was his mission to make it a great one. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE" Harry shouts across the noise jumping up onto one of the benches, the freshers, about 20 of them, quiet instantly while the older boys take a second longer to pay attention. 

"For those of you who don't know me..." he says, looking around the room at a bunch of new faces, "... I am Harry styles, captain of this universities rugby team". A few cheers and wolf whistles went up from the older players making Harry grin wildly. 

“You suck” came a voice from the back which made Harry chortle.  
“And that dickhead back there is Liam my vice captain”. Liam gave a bow to the curious heads turning his way. 

"Welcome to day one of training lads, this session we will be assessing all of you, so I hope you oldies have kept your fitness and pre season training up over summer. All because you were in the team last year doesn't mean you will be again. Of corse everyone's always welcome to train with us. "

Harry took his time so look between each of the freshers now. "Newbies" he started. "Please don't worry to much about trying to impress, not many students get into the team in their first year so just try to enjoy today."

Harry didn't mention the fact he had been one of those rare students. 

"So let's get to it", he shouted clapping his hands together. "Everyone out and 2 laps of the field before warm up" he laughed at hearing the groans of his team mates around him. 

Harry smiled as everyone jogged out the changing rooms, the noisy sound of mental studs clashing on the ground. Waiting a moment when everyone had left, breathing in deeply and looking around the dusty cold changing rooms grinning. It was gonna be a good year, he was sure. 

Harry steeped out into the cold September day, feeling the harsh breeze whip around him, the end of summer. It was the type of day where standing in the shade would make you shiver. And it was only going to get colder and wetter from here on out. Ah the English winter, nothing like it. 

He took off running after his team mates, stretching out his legs, rolling his shoulders and breathing in the brisk air, the smell of grass and mud flooding his senses. He had missed this. Rugby. The one thing he knew he was great at. 

He felt his studs sink into the ground with each stride keeping him steady as he paced himself at a quick jog after the other boys, already planning how this training session was gonna run. 

They had a official coach of corse once the season started, and another instructor who took conditioning class's weekly. But until then it was up to Harry and Liam, his vice captain, to bring the teams together and welcome the new freshers into their club. 

A lot of that bonding happened in their socials, all run by their participation officer, Niall. The first of which was tonight. 

Niall has always thrown a good social, so first of the year, it was gonna be a good one. 

Harry pushed his legs faster feeling the slight burn in his calves as he ran. He had done a lot of training over summer desperate for the team to succeed after doing so well the past few years, he couldn't let them fail now he was captain. Talk about pressure. He sprinted the last length of the pitch to where the rest of the boys were starting their stretches. 

Harry was already noticing that some of the newbies were more out of breath than others after a short steady jog. That would be noted. 

"Right then guys", came a strong voice from his left. Liam commanding the group of around 40 easily. "Time to warm up so follow my stretches". 

 

.....

 

The first hour of training consisted of working everyone though their steps, passing, foot skills, tackling, leaving all the lads covered in a slight sheen of sweat. 

It was easy to notice the players who had more experience, not out of breath and tacking any of the drills Liam threw at them in their stride. 

Harry tried to learn each of the newbies names, he would probably be seeing a lot of them in the future. It helped that many of them had training tops with names on. 

"Everyone Listen up" Harry shouted, getting everyone's attention easily. "We are gonna play a few small contact games so me and Liam can see what you've got, organise yourselves into 6 teams and I want 3 games starting in the squares I have set up in the next 10 minutes." 

Everyone moved quickly into groups while Liam walked over to Harry, tossing a rugby ball into the air absently. 

"I have definitely seen some skills so far" said Liam happily. "Gonna have a good team from the looks of it". 

"Might have to cut some of last years players", Harry grimaced at the thought. "That will not be fun". 

Harry and Liam moved from game to game, commenting on each of the players and making notes on Liam's phone of what skill level and position each boy would suit. 

"That boy in the red top". 

"Yer I see him" Harry responded once he had pinpointed him. 

"He is making some great tackles and mauls, looks incredibly strong, would be a perfect prop".

"Noted" Harry murmured as they moved onto the mini game that Niall was playing in. 

Watching Niall was always brilliant. He was quick and agile and had such quick hands. Side steeping eligantly and confusing any opponent easily. He was incredible in a real game, no one could touch him once he got the ball making him the perfect winger. 

"Fuck yeah" Niall scored the point and threw the ball over his shoulder cockily making a few people laugh at his fake arrogance. 

"That's what your mum said last night" Liam shouted at him. 

"She scores as much as you do" Harry joined it. 

Niall flicked them off laughing before refocusing on his game. A new boy now had the ball after taking a switch pass from someone else, and he was running in the direction of Niall, obviously having not seen how agile he was. 

Liam and Harry watched on as the boy approached slowly and at the last second faked right, then left, causing Niall's attempt to tackle fall way off leaving him in the mud as the boy ran on quickly to score. 

"Fucking hell Tomlinson" Niall said in disbelief, "didn't know you had feet like that on you". 

The boy, Tomlinson, laughed joyously. "Felt like you needed taking down a few pegs after that try". 

Ok so Harry liked this boy, not only could he sidestep Niall, which was a big deal, he was already talking back to him after only knowing him for an hour, that's his kind of guy. 

"Tomlinson" Harry found himself calling. The boy jogged over to them steadily, not out of breath despite having just scored a try. 

His sandy hair was held back by a headband and he had a bit of mud on the side of his face, walking to them with a cocky sway to his hips. 

As he got closer Harry noticed the boy was quite a bit shorter than him, that doesn't make for a good rugby player usually. 

"Louis isn't it" asked Liam. 

"Yer, that's right" came a soft friendly voice with a strong Yorkshire accent, smiling and glancing between the two of them. 

"Who have you played for?" Harry questions, intrugued. 

"Quite a few teams" Louis replied, "played for England under 19s a couple times" he said casually. 

"Really" Harry asked, surprised. 

Louis turned his gaze to him. 

How the hell did he get into the England being this small, he didn't look like he was that strong either, could he even take a tackle, let alone make one. 

"Aren't you a bit short" Harry said, unable to stop himself. 

Louis laugh hit him, high pitched, "babe, all because I'm short doesn't mean I can't take you off your feet in seconds, it's not about strength, it's about technique" he said amused whilst raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

"No, no, that's brilliant" Harry said quickly, not wanting Louis to think he is judging him. "What positions are you used to?" Harry asked. 

Louis looked Harry up and down slowly as if measuring him up. It made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable at the attention. 

"Inside or outside centre usually" his smile grew, "I'm pretty flexible though" he smirked up at Harry. 

"Ok, good to know mate" Liam says as Harry stares blankly. 

Louis takes the dismissal casting a smirk to both of them before he jogs back to his match. 

"You alright mate" asks Liam nudging Harry gently out of his daze. "Not usually lost for words you". 

"Yer, yer, fine." Harry said, shaking his head. "Not you usual fresher is he". 

"I like him" Liam grinned, "if he can talk back to Niall and stand his ground to you he is a definite keeper". 

Harry rolled his eyes as they continued to drift around the matches assessing each players skill, only a few times he had to catch his gaze as it slipped back to that Tomlinson boy. 

 

....

 

"Yer babe, il see you in a week" Harry shouted down the phone as his signal broke up. His girlfriend of two years shouting something back intangible before the line went dead. Harry sighed, it had become harder and harder for them to work on their relationship, he did love her, but it was difficult. Long distance was never gonna be perfect though. 

Harry looked over to his dirty, sweaty rugby clothes in the corner wanting to groan at what he was about to do. 

He had received a text about five minutes ago from Niall. 

From Irish🍀:  
Dear all, welcome to our rugby club of 2016, I hope you are all aware of our first social tonight. 

You may have realised that there hasn't been a dress code yet given, for those assuming this meant wear whatever you want, sadly no. That is not how we run things around here. 

We are a rugby team and must bear the unbearable. So for tonight you must all wear the clothes you had on earlier at training. Any excuses and their will be forfeits. 

Meet at the student union at 8 with a pint a shot and jäger bomb in hand. 

Love your friendly neighbourhood leprechaun. 

And now here Harry was, just after getting out the shower and scrubbing off the mud from earlier. He was clean. And now he had to put his training kit back on which had already found its way to his wash basket. 

Being the captain didn't give you many perks. 

Harry grabbed his kit throwing it back on, ignoring the smell and feel of damp sweat down his back. 

Just as Liam came strolling into his room in his own kit lying on his unmade bed. 

"I hate Niall" he moaned into Harry's pillow. Liam, as well as his vice captain was also his flat mate. 

"I hate him more" Harry grumbled looking in the mirror in his room. "To be fair, he could have asked for a lot worse though". 

"Yer spose, better head over to the SU now, I am literally afraid of what he would make us do if we were late". 

Harry laughed at that grabbing his phone, keys, ID and debit card on his way out. 

....

 

"So then" Niall shouted before falling off the bar stall he had tried to stand out making everyone burst out laughing.  
"So then" he shouted again regaining his composure, already tipsy like everyone else. 

Harry couldn't stop laughing, half drunk and surrounded by friends everything was good. 

"So tonight is the night of all nights" Niall slurred loudly. "And you may be wondering why you all had to wear your kits and I myself am wearing a full suit" he laughed evilly. 

Everyone grumbled at that, seeing Niall dressed up to the tens, no doubt he will pull. 

"Well you see, although Harry is the captain for the team, I am the captain for the nights out, therefore you must do as I say" he shouted happily, giggling at his own words. 

"So, each of you freshers will get paired with an oldie to be your guide throughout this year". 

Harry tried to concentrate but he was a bit past it as Niall rattled off names of their pairs. 

"Styles". Harry's head shot up. "You are paired with fresher Zayn Malik for the year". Harry looked around the table until he saw a guy nodding at him. Skinny, very pretty, he kind of looked like he was a Disney princess, jasmine maybe. Harry shock his head and waved to the boy clumsily. 

"Last but not least, Liam" Niall shouted. "You are to be paired with fresher Louis Tomlinson, he's a brat so good luck" winking at Louis at the same time who gave him the finger. 

Harry looked at Louis, he didn't look at all like earlier, hair styled perfectly across his forehead instead of in sweaty strands pulled back. So pretty, Harry smiled in a daze. 

Fucking hell, Harry needed to get a grip. And a glass of water at that. 

"Tequila shots all round" Niall shouted producing a bottle of tequila from nowhere. 

Well there goes that plan. 

 

 

2

Harry's skin felt sweaty and glowing under the bright strobe lights of he club. What club he didn't know. Trapped and pushed against bodies, disorientated from the alcohol running in his veins. 

He had lost Zayn a while ago, between one bar and the next. He would get a forfeit for that. Harry felt like they had bonded, they laughed about something, Harry's wasn't sure what that something was. 

Harry had lost Liam at one point too, no idea where he had gone. 

He found it hard to concentrate, and he felt the burn of vodka at the back of his throat as someone offered him a shot and he took it. That was probably a bad idea. To late. 

Harry glanced around the club dance floor, loud bass music vibrating under his feet deep into his skin. He spotted someone in a rugby training kit dancing and was striding towards them before he knew it, wanting to see a familiar face. 

It was Louis, and he looked fucked, a glaze over his eyes but still smiling up though his lashes as he saw Harry. God he was fucking seductive. 

Louis swayed his hips pinning his eyes on Harry getting closer while running his hands up to wind around Harry's neck. 

Harry was powerless to resist as he matched Louis sway in time with the deep music. 

Crushed by other bodies and surrounded by people, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis. Off the way he moved his body to the beat, off his sharp cheekbones, and his eyes that reflected the disco lights. Off his collarbones that were just visible at the neck of his tshirt. 

Fuck, Harry just wanted to know what they tasted like. 

And his body, he had never found boys bodies this appealing, but God. His hips and tiny waist look like they were made for Harry's hands. 

And Harry couldn't stop himself when he wound his hands around Louis tiny waist pulling him closer to him. 

Louis looked up at him, eyes glinting, not breaking eye contact and he moved his fingertips into Harry's hair. Harry's eyes fell shut as Louis dragged his fingernails down his scalp pulling Harry's head down so they were nose to nose. 

And this was intimate, Harry knew it was intimate, but any thought of his girlfriend was out the window when this gorgeous boy pulled their foreheads together so that they breathed the same air. 

The intoxication in Harry's bones made it easy to play along in the moment. And as Louis grinded his hips forward, slowly bumping Harry's, it wasn't in him to pull away. 

And then Harry was grinding back. Clutching Louis hips tightly and pulling him in, keeping their hips together. 

Harry could feel his cock stir in his trousers towards the feel of Louis against him and he rolled his hips wanting to feel more. 

"Fuck" he wispered into Louis forehead, the word lost to the music around him. 

Harry let his head fall back as Louis pulled his hair and ran his nose up Harry's throat, still grinding deeply. 

"Fuck" Harry moaned, not being able to pull away, only gripping his fingers tighter into Louis top. 

He felt Louis bite into the skin of his neck slightly. God that was hot. 

Harry ran his hands down Louis hips to his ass, digging his fingers into the material there and squeezing. 

And then the song changed and morphed into something more upbeat. Harry felt Louis pull away and the lack of contact was sobering. But he felt the pull as Louis grabbed his hand and pulled. Harry followed, he couldn't not. And he couldn't help his eyes fall down to watch Louis ass as they went. 

He was wearing rugby shorts which his a lot, but after having his finger gripping he knew what was underneath would be delicious. 

They stumbled out the club together, Louis slotting into Harry's side easily as they walkies, Harry letting him. 

"Where the fuck are we haz" Louis slurred against him. "God I am slaughtered, fucking Niall man". 

Harry laughed. 

"What are you laughing at". 

"I have no idea" Harry giggled harder, pulling Louis in tightly to him. 

"I am gonna regret this in the morning" Louis groaned, still matching his pace with Harry's. 

"You have no idea, last year he made us do a shot every minute for a hundred minutes, I didn't last very long, shortest night out Iv ever had. " they both laughed. 

"Where the fuck are we?!" Said Louis coming to a standstill and looking around. 

They reached a little park with swings and a pond and grass. And it was gorgeous, the full moon reflected off the water looking almost unreal. 

"So pretty" smiled Harry. 

"Come On" cheered Louis into the night grabbing Harry's hand pulling him towards the swings. "I haven't been on a swing in years!" 

He was so endearing Harry thought to himself following easily. 

 

.....

 

Harry nearly fell off the swing laughing, still very much drunk. "Oh my god Louis how the hell did you go though with that" he cackled loud in the quiet night. 

Louis gripped his sides laughing hard. "Well I couldn't exactly say my name wasn't Mike, I'd already written it on my name tag because I was too danm awkward to tell them for the last 20 minutes I had sat there that my name was Louis. Oh god it was so embarrassing" 

"Why didn't you just walk out"

"I couldn't walk out, I would have broken these old ladies hearts."

"So you walked into a knitting group accidentally and a bunch of old ladies mistook you for someone and forced you to stay."

"YES!" He stressed laughing, eyes bright, "they kept making me tea, it was impossible to escape".

"Oh my god your adorable". Harry grinned at him. 

"Shut up, it was traumatic, I now never want to stop knitting, it's killing me". 

"Adorable" Harry practically purred at him. 

Louis smiled at him, eyes lighting up. "Dance with me" he laughed, jumping off the swing excitedly and grabbing Harry's hand. 

"No way" Harry laughed. "Not a chance" he grins as Louis pulled his hand harder. "Noooo" he groaned as Louis pulled him off his swing. 

"Come on" Louis said, dragging out each word slowly. 

"I hate you" Harry smiled, endeared but also wrapping his hands round Louis waist to dance with him. 

"I love dancing". Louis started moving them back and forth slowly, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck. 

"Your so sweet" Harry murmured into his hair, his eyelids dropping with tiredness. 

Harry felt something stir deep in his belly, like butterflies but stronger, and calmer. He brushed his nose into Louis hair, soft and smelling beautifully. 

The moved together slowly in the early morning light, it was cold but the alcohol in his system and the pretty boy he held help him ignore it. 

And it was quiet, except for the occasional car going by a few streets ago. And the lights from the streetlights only just hit them, making it easy to look up and see the stars and the full moon bright above them looking absolutely beautiful. 

But the stars and the moon had nothing on Louis. Nothing. 

And Harry was smashed. 

 

 

3

Harry blinks his eyes open, raw and blurry with how little sleep he had gotten. He squints and cringes against the morning sunshine coming though the curtains he never shut, too bright. Patterns of brights light splash across his room heating up the whole place uncomfortable. 

That's when the pain hits him, a shooting spark pounding in his head again and again at the front of his brain, almost unbearable. 

He groans at the pain and can feel how dry his throat is, he would kill for some water right now, but if blinking hurts, he can't imagine getting up right now. His head pounds angrily, Harry doesn't want to move for days. Oh, arnt hangovers great. 

Harry sighs deeply and that's when he realises he is not on his own, he feels a hot breath against the back of his neck, a body crushed against his back and a heavy arm draped over his waist weighing him down. 

So he obviously drank to much last night and maybe he couldn't remember much but he knows he would never bring a girl back. Plus he was still fully dressed in his rugby kit from last night so it didn't worry him. 

If anything it was probably Liam, they had done this before, getting into the same bed without even thinking about it after getting a taxi home together at the end of the night. 

It took Harry a vast amount of mental effort to find the strength in him to bend his neck around to see who it was spooning him. 

It wasn't Liam. 

It's that new boy on the rugby team, Louis. Harry feels like he has a blurry memory about the two of them staggering back to his house early in the morning with the sun coming up in beautiful pastel colours. He thinks he remembers laughing at the joggers who were running at such an ungodly hour and bickering about the best walking dead characters. 

Harry smiled still tipsy looking at Louis, he looked so soft cast in the morning light with his soft feathery hair sticking out in all directions. 

Harry sighed content and lay back down closing his eyes and pulling his thick duvet up to his chin to keep them both warm. It doesn't bother him that Louis is here. Cuddles were good and Louis seemed like a sound guy so Harry just pushed back deeper into Louis arms, same as what he would with Liam if they were this hungover. 

Anything to comfort his living corpse of a body.

He made a mental note to never drink again. 

He probably looked a state, he felt like it. Louis had looked peaceful slumbering behind him, apart from his hair being a mess, he looked relaxed. Harry couldn't bring himself to wake him up to the hell and pain of this morning so he settled against him and willed his headache to go away. 

He could feel the booze still running though his veins as his thought process jumped from one sequence to the next and as his eyes shut he could feel his room spin slightly. 

He tried to keep his eyes open instead focusing on the shadow of the tree that was plastered against his wall. The way it swayed back and forth hypnotising. 

Yep, he had defiantly had one vodka shot to many. 

He began to drift again as his eyelids dropped heavily just as he felt Louis stir behind him. 

He felt the hand against his belly smooth over the front of the shirt he was wearing. 

"I'm dying," he heard mumbled from behind him in a raspy voice. 

Harry would laugh if it wasn't so painful. "I'm already dead," he replied. 

He heard Louis sigh dramatically and felt him press his nose against the back of his neck. "I'm never leaving here," he heard whispered, "fuck my lectures."

Harry grimaced, he probably had a lecture of his own to go too. But two years at uni already had taught him that you never learn anything important in the first few weeks so he pushed the thought from his mind. "You will be missing out on important lesson," Harry teased. 

"Fuck important lessons, I came to uni and pay nine grand a year to party, not to... Urhh, Learn!"

Harry snorted out a laugh at the laid on disgust in Louis' voice. Even hungover, dehydrated and still slightly drunk Louis was still sarcastic. Brilliant. 

"And how's that working out for you so far."

"Well... I never even want to smell alcohol again so either incredibly well or absolutely awful, depends how you judge."

"Urhh, don't even mention the A word right now, I can't take it."

"Can we just sleep forever please," Louis asked, "if I stand up, I will fall down."

Harry let out a sound of agreement as he could relate to that. 

He felt Louis stroke his fingers against Harry's belly. That was nice, he hummed happy at the attention pushing back into Louis fitting comfortably. 

He felt sleep pull at him as Louis moved his hand under Harry's top and brush his finger back over the skin of his stomach, drawing circles and shapes. It was incredibly calming, that was until he felt the other boy plant a soft kiss against the back of his neck. 

Everything seemed to change so suddenly. The fingers brushing his belly delicately were no longer calming, but sending shocks of excitement at every touch. 

Harry remained still but took in a sharp intake of breath as Louis placed another innocent soft kiss behind his ear. 

This wasn't surposed to happen but Harry couldn't stop himself enjoying this, just for the moment. 

"Lou," Harry warned as his kisses trailed down the side of his neck. 

"Yer haz?" He mumbled, preoccupied. 

"I'm not... stop ok," he voice came across nervous. 

He felt almost sad as Louis' hands stopped trailing his waist and stomach. "Sure babe," Louis smiled calmly, not seeming to care at being turned down and simply setting back down hugging Harry to him. 

But Harry's mind was a whirlwind, no longer was Louis' presence calming but he could fell every inch of him against his back calling for attention. 

So a teammate had just come onto him, and he had kind of been into it. 

And now he couldn't relax as all he could think about was this boy in his bed. 

Louis arm over his waist felt like a heavy weight pinning him to the bed, keeping him there. His soft breaths on the back of his neck slow and calm feeding into Harry unintentionally calming him down. 

Harry couldn't help but end up dozing, too comfortable to move just yet. In a minute he promised himself, in a minute as he shock off his momentary freak out and let himself enjoy being cuddled. 

 

......

 

"Hurry up with the bacon," Louis moaned with his head fallen against their kitchen table, "I need it to live."

"Please Harry," Liam struggled, "faster food now."

Harry was regretting his offer to cook breakfast. He regretted it the moment he stood up out of his bed and his stomach lurched and his head banged, and he was to hungover for this shit. 

And he regretted it when Liam walked in demanding a full English breakfast. 

After showering and Louis stealing Harry's comfy clothes without asking, not that Harry was annoyed, he looked good in them, they had made those way downstairs to raid the fridge. Liam joining them both the moment he smelled food, typical. 

One look at him had caused both Harry and Louis to snigger at how rough he looked, hair in disarray, stinking of booze and cigarette smoke and hardly able to form a coherent sentence. 

So hungover that he took one look at Louis being here in Harry's trakkies and rugby hoodie and didn't even say anything, just sat down next to him asking why his food wasn't ready yet.

"Please can you make me coffee and get me an orange juice," Liam asked, his voice sounding rough and needy. 

Harry only sighed and flicked the kettle on to boil. 

"I want tea and orange juice please," Louis chimed in looking up at Harry from where his head was on the table giving him a pout. 

"You too are so fucking needy this morning," Harry shook his head but obliged anyway, placing orange juices in front of them both. 

"Do you want me to die Harry?" Liam asked. 

Harry gave him an obvious look to what he thought of that question. 

"Don't be mean to us Harry, we don't feel very well," Louis pouted. 

Harry smiled softly at him, he was cute when he wanted to be, he would give him that. Especially wearing Harry's hoodie, oversized on him with STYLES embroidered on the front breast. 

He looked good in it. 

"I truly have a lot of power here don't I?" Harry smirked while flipping bacon with a spatula. 

"All the power," Liam groaned.

Harry served up breakfast for both of them and himself, all three digging in messily after there squeals of delight. 

He couldn't even mock their excitement as he bit into some food and couldn't stop his own moan as his eyes dropped close. Although his stomach felt horrid and he was probably going to throw this up later, greasy breakfast felt good in that moment. 

"Right i should probably go home and sort my life out," Louis grimaced once they had all gulfed down half of their food and left the rest as they had all felt to ill. 

"I'll see you later mate," Liam smiled as he tried to stab a bean with his fork absently. 

"If I survive my trip home that is, god if I throw up on the bus I will just have to quit uni and move country."

"Please tell me if that happens cuse I will never let you forget it," Harry laughs as he gives Louis a one armed hug casually. 

Louis rolled his eyes but was still smiling, "you will get your jumper back next training... Unless I puke on it."

"Urhh gross," Harry laughed fond, "get out of here Lou."

Louis only laughed at him before leaving from the kitchen to the hall way. 

Harry couldn't help as his eyes followed him. His own hoodie that he wore often hanging off him til the top of his thighs and the sleeves rolled up. The large STYLES written on the back. It made Harry want to keep him here in bed all day just for cuddles. 

"URHHH ITS SO BRIGHT!" 

Both Harry and Liam laughed as Louis shut the door behind him. 

"I like him," Liam mentioned, moving to the front room and flicking the Xbox on. 

"Yer," Harry murmerd grabbing a blanket and a controller, "so do I."

He felt guilty for saying it, like that should have been a secret, bloody hangovers messing with his mind he thought. He shook his head ignoring the events of this morning in favour of immersing himself in their token hungover Xbox game. Lego StarWars. 

 

......

 

 

 

4

"RIGHT LADS, 5 LAPS OF THE FIELD NOW!"

Everyone grumbled and threw side eyes at one of there new players, Riley. 

There coach had been hit on everyone's heels for this first ever training session back with him and after the whole group dropping the ball a few times coach was now kicking off. 

Harry only sighed and took off after the other boys setting a steady pace beside Liam. 

"God, he is absolutely killing us today," panted Liam. 

Harry grimaced remembering the 20 press up he had to do when he was last out the changing rooms. "First session back with him, I guess he wants up in shape quickly."

"Putting off any of the freshers won't help that thow," Liam grumbled. 

Harry made a noise of agreement saving his breath for the laps. 

He could hear the other boys panting heavily around him as they all jogged steadily around the length of the rugby pitch, he could see Louis out in front laughing at something Zayn had said. 

Of corse he would be laughing when he was doing five growling laps. 

Harry hadn't spoken to him much at this session, briefly saying hi when he saw him but nothing apart from that. They hadn't talked since last week either when they both woke up in the same bed. 

He hadn't thought about it at all either, had thought about Louis sliding his fingers over his waist or the way he kissed into his neck so softly. Nope, not even a tiny bit. 

His boots sunk into the mud of the field again and again as his breathing got heavier. He could see Louis now out in front of him, headband on pulling back his fringe, a sweaty forehead and muddy clothes. Still very pretty. 

One lap more he thought to himself digging his feet in.

….

From Irish:

ELLO, ELLO, ELLO you dirty scumbags.

Tonight a game is a foot! Along with our usual liquid base shenanigans another challenge is set to unfold.  
And winners of this challenge tonight will be granted something very special indeed.  
What might this be? I here you ask.  
Well what have you always dreamed of being?  
Me of carse!  
I can’t grant you that but I can give you the next best thing.  
My sidekick for the next social!  
You will be immune to any punishment, you won’t have to abide by rules, You are the rules! you will know power like you have never known before!! ALL THE POWER!!! MwahMAHWHAHHAHAH!!

Opps, got a bit carried away.

Dress code: You must wear one piece of clothing of each of the following colours: Red. Yellow, White, Blue, Green and Orange. That is all. The brighter the better. You should all come beautifully rainbowed.

Meeting place: Students Union @ 9pm. 

Be there or you won’t be square, heheheheh.

Love your human four leafed clover

Xxxxx

……

‘I look like a fucking knob’ grumbled Liam for the hundredth time.

Harry snorted. He did look like a knob, they both did.

Both seeing to lack many coloured clothes, a trip to the girls next door had them adorned in glaringly bright and vile outfits. Liam in an over sized blue dress, a red feather boa, yellow neon tights, a orange belt and white socks and green trainers over the tights. Harry in his own white rugby shorts and green trainers matching with the borrowed yellow crop top with a orange kimono, red socks and blue sun hat.

They looked a pair alright.

Liam continued to moan about how he would never pull with Niall around while they made the stroll towards the su, cans of cheap cider in hand to get them started for the night.

 

 

Chapter…6?

He shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't be doing this. 

"Fuck," Harry moaned as Louis bit hard on his throat. Harry gripped onto him harder gripping his nails into the skin of his waist and walking them backwards until they hit the door of his bedroom. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he murmured as Louis stopped his incessant biting and kissing to pull at Harry's shirt. 

Harry had it over his head instantly and was pulling Louis' off too, anything to feel more of his skin. Anything just to feel this. 

Harry's head swam as he let his hands wonder Louis' body, he was hypnotising. The way he looked up threw his long lashes a smirk on his lips as he reached up to Harry's neck and pulled him closer. 

"Your beautiful baby," Louis slurred against his neck dragging his nails down Harry's back. 

"Fuck Lou," Harry shivered from feeling the other boy so close, "you drive me crazy."

Louis grinned at the confrssion, "do I?" 

"You have no idea."

Louis smiled before quickly undoing Harry's belt and unzipping his tight jeans causing Harry to take a sharp intake of breath, overwhelmed at the feeling of Louis stroking his fingers delicately over his navel. 

Any dominance he tried to establish by pushing Louis around and manhandling him vanished the moment Louis pulled his jeans down letting his hard cock spring out in the cold air. 

Harry couldn't help himself but gasp when Louis went back to bite his neck and ran his fingers along his shaft. 

He had never been this turned on. 

The only thing stopping him from cumming right on the spot was concentrating on trying to get Louis trousers off. 

"Off," he gasped, speech slurred from the alcohol but needing to touch more.

He shouldn't be doing this. 

All concern dropped from his mind the moment Louis pulled his jeans down and off and then dropped to his knees in front of Harry completely naked. 

"Fuck," Harry moaned again, the only thing he could say as his mind short circuited. Louis looking up at him threw his eyelashes licking his lips, all tanned skin and toned muscles. 

And then all he could feel is Louis lips on him, tonguing at his slit and wrapping his mouth around his cock making Harry moan loudly and brace one hand against the wall. He needed something to keep him grounded. He brushed his other hand into Louis' hair feeling the soft strands between his fingers, gripping slightly. 

Harry bit his lip and let his head fall forward against the wall as his legs shock slightly. Louis using one hand to cup his balls and the other to cover and smooth the bottom of his cock that his mouth couldn't reach. 

He knew his cock was large and watching Louis stretch his lip around him eagerly taking as much in as he could was downright intoxicating. Eyes glancing up at him glittering. 

Harry had to look away. 

Sparks flew in his stomach, pleasure coming up from where Louis had his mouth and hands on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer as he felt his body shake from Louis moving up and down on his slick cook. 

"Lou.." Harry gasped, "..I'm gonna.." He had to breath in deeply for a moment, trying to hang on, "I'm gonna cum Lou."

Louis continued to suck when he ran his nails down Harry's waist sharply sending him over the edge.

Harry groaned and bit his lip hard as his vision went white and his body was overcome with pleasure. 

Harry slowly calmed his breathing and pulled his hand out of Louis' hair which he realised he had been gripping very tightly. He opened his eyes to see Louis still on his knees, naked looking up at him using his thumb to wipe off some of the cum he didn't swallow. 

God there was no one like him. 

"Come ere," Harry whispered in the darkness to him. 

As Louis stood up he wound his hands around his waist again, finger dancing across his hips, pulling him in for a sloppy messy kiss. Harry walked them backwards, kicking his jeans and boxers off which had gathered round his ankles, towards his unmade bed. 

He pulled Louis down on top of him softly while running his hands up and down his back all over his skin. 

"You are gourgous," Harry mumbled as he flipped them over on the bed so he was hovering over Louis. He smoothed his hand over Louis stomach to the soft hair at the bottom. 

He sucked in breath before kissing Louis again sweetly and moving his hand down to grip Louis hard dick in his hand. He felt Louis gasp quietly against his mouth, and if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. 

It felt surreal having another guys dick in his hand but that didn't stop Harry from rubbing his thrumb over Louis' cock gathering up the precum there and spreading it around. 

He kissed Louis' open mouth as he wrapped his hand around his dick and moved up and down steadily, spreading move precum to help the slide. He ran his fingers underneath relaxing in the small high pitched gasped the movement drew from Louis. 

Harry pulled back to his under his chin greedily as Louis threw his head back and Harry sped up his hand. He could just about see the blush spread up his neck in the moon lit room as Louis moaned.

"Louis," Harry whispered to him speeding up his hand, suddenly Louis was letting out a strangled gasp and arching his back as he spurted white streaks over Harry's hand. 

Harry collapsed against him as Louis breathing slowly calmed, he wiped his hand against his bed sheets, too tipsy to care about the mess he would have to sort tommorow. 

"Fucking hell haz."

"I know Lou," Harry murmured sleepily moving onto his back and dragging Louis on top of him. 

Louis only smiled and sighed before cuddling up on Harry's chest and dragging the duvat up over them. 

Harry's last feeling in his drunk state was of Louis brushing his finger in circles across his belly and the soft breaths that he could feel on his chin as Louis snuggled deeper into him. 

 

Chapter… 8?

Harry woke up to the sound of retching.

Managing to drag himself from bed he made his way toward the sound in the bathroom between his and aims room.

Yarning he opened the door to find the sorry state of a boy he had looked away that night dry heaving in the toilet.

Louis didn’t even turn around at Harrys entrance just laid his head against the toilet bowl rim and spat a coupe times into the toilet.

‘Oh babe’ harry sighed moving to sit on the side of the bathtub and reaching his hand up to stroke Louis back.

Louis let out a long groan without lifting his head, ‘what the fuck happened haz’.

Harry run his fingers up Louis neck, anything to try and comfort him in this state he thought. ‘Just drank to much I guess’.

Harry lost contact as Louis lifted his head to look at him. ‘No, I mean what the fuck am I doing here?’

Harry shook his head incredubusly, ‘Well you were fucked mate, you could barley walk’.

‘I am sure anyone there could have just shoved me in a taxi and sent me home’.

‘Whats your problem Lou, I was trying to help.’

‘Why?’

‘What? Are you asking me why I would help a friend put when there paralyticly drunk and one more shot away from needing a stomach pump? Are you seriously asking me that?’ Harry rubbed his forehead feeling a start of a headache forming.

Louis at that moment gaged again facing the toilet bowl as his body trembled from the effort of being sick all night.

As the retching once again subsided and Louis had regained his breath harry could here something mumbled from the boy.

‘What was that?’ Harry asked, not sure if he actualy wanted to know.

Louis turned to him now, sitting squarely against the wall opposite harry. He looked drained, his eyes red contrasting against his pale skin quite dramatically. His fringe sticking to his forehead with the light sweat that came with throwing up so violently.

‘You confuse the fuck out of me Harry’ Louis said blankly, ‘you like me then you don’t, we fuck then you don’t wanna talk to me, you want to see me all the time and then ignore me and now your looking after me when im drunk and saying were friends… were not friends harry.’

Harry was staring at Louis knees, unable to bring himself to meet his eyes. 

Harry sighed suddenly feeling exhausted, ‘whatever Lou, im going back to bed, let yourself out’.

‘What the actual fuck?!’ Louis exclaims his tone sounding a lot more piseed off all of a sudden, ‘is that literally gonna be your reply, just ignore what I say and go hide in bed, your a fucking coward Harry’.

‘What the fuck do you want me to say?’ Harry growled, frustration beginning to boil.

Louis sounded exasperated ’I don’t know, how about clarifying what the fuck is happening between us?’

Harrys felt like his frustration deflated as quickly as it has began to grow, he sighed looking towards his feet.

‘I don’t know Lou’ Harry murmured sounding defeated. ‘I have absolutely no idea what were doing, only that I shouldn’t be’.

Harry could see Louis absently picking at a thread in the sheet he was still wearing from the night before.

Louis laughed but there was a heaviness to his voice that wasn’t there before. ’This is shit’ Louis groaned.

‘If its any consolation I’m sorry Lou’.

‘Its not’.

Harry taped his fingers against his knee while Louis took a long swig of water.

‘It was fun for a while though’ Harry smiled sadly.

‘Yer’, Louis breathed, ‘even if you do have awful morning breath.’

Harry snorted, ‘look who’s talking’.

‘Oi, normally im fresh as a daisy’.

’Sure you are babe’.

The genuine smile that has began to grow Louis waned, ‘I wish things where different’.

‘I just can’t Lou..’

‘Its fine’.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes listening to the leaky tap dripping.

‘Do you want me to cook you breakfast at least’ Harry offered.

‘My stomachs in bits, I can barley keep water down as it is’ Louis grumbled ruffling his fringe off his face, ‘I should probly just pull myself together and get out of your hair’.

‘Oh, yer I guess’ Harry conceded.

Louis made no move to leave though simply leaning his head back against the wall.

‘Or maybe ill just fall asleep right here’.

‘I know what you mean’, harry said, ‘Im fucking knackered’.

‘Niall really did a number on us didn’t he’ Louis smirked.

‘Well he did a number on you didn’t he’ Harry grinned.

‘Urh, don’t, I actually feel I’ve been through an industrial washing machine’.

Harry snorted, ‘how oddly specific’.

Louis grinned, ‘well that how I feel’.

Harry rolled his eyes and managed the huge effort of getting to his feet ’Come on Lou’.

Louis opened one eye suspiciously, ‘what?’

‘If your gonna fall asleep you might as well just nap in my bed’.

Louis looked up at the taller boy, ‘you sure?’

The implication in Louis voice was clear ’Well your in no state to get home Lou, we can just sleep for a bit’.

‘Yer sure’ Louis sounded too knackered to argue.

Harry reached out a hand to help him up and steady him.

‘I might need a sick bowl just in case’ Louis said wobbly holding Harrys holder to steady him.

Louis made his way to Harrys room slinking into his bed and curling up in the corner hugging a pillow.

Harry followed suit shutting his bedroom door behind him and getting into bed behind Louis. Harry has never be so mindful about not touching someone else in his own bed but he needed to be careful about this. He didn’t want to scare Louis off now. This might be all they have left. Lying inches apart. A delicate play of affairs that could topple over at a simple touch.

 

Harry let his eyes fall feeling the pull of sleep dragging him under.

When he woke up a few hours later Louis had gone.


End file.
